The present invention relates to a warm mist humidifier, and more particularly to a warm mist humidifier with an automatically cleaning device which is capable of automatically cleaning up deposits on the steam heater of the humidifier.
In the frigid zone, the air is always very dry with low humidity in winter, consequently, the human respiratory system will become abnormal under influences of such dry air. As a result, the humidifier is widely applied to increase the air humidity. The used humidifiers are classified according to the forms of mist into the following two types: cool mist and warm mist types. Due to the higher amount of bacteria contained in the cool mist, the warm mist humidifier is more commonly accepted by people.
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a prior warm mist humidifier is shown having a humidifier body 100, a mist room 101 equipped with a nozzle 102, a water tank 103, a humidity controller 104, a power switch as well as warm mist controller 105, a steam heater 106, a reservoir 107, and a mist blast fan 108. During heating operation, the minerals and suspensions contained in the water will soon deposit on the steam heater 106 because of the water-softening procedure, and thus reduce the heating efficiency. Inevitably, the steam heater 106 must be cleaned off, usually with a brush 109 or the like to remove the sediment (as shown in FIG. 8).